Vida de Dormitorio
by Harumaki03
Summary: Había aprendido tantas cosas conviviendo con aquellas personas en el Dormitorio de la Estrella Polar. Sabía que si su padre no se hubiese presentado, quizá jamás habría descubierto aquel aspecto de la vida y por ello, le estaba agradecida. SoRina/SouEri Week 2017 Day #3: Dorm Life.


**Shokugeki no Sōma**

 **—Vida de Dormitorio—**

 **Summary:** Había aprendido tantas cosas conviviendo con aquellas personas en el Dormitorio de la Estrella Polar. Sabía que si su padre no se hubiese presentado, quizá jamás habría descubierto aquel aspecto de la vida y por ello, le estaba agradecida.

 **Nota:** Escrito hecho para la semana **SouEri/SoRina 2017** que se inició en **Tumblr**. Cuyo _prompt_ es " **Dorm Life** " (Vida de Dormitorio). Disfruten.

 **-/-/-**

Cuando la princesa de Tootsuki escapó de su padre, encontró refugio en aquél dormitorio donde pensó que sería una carga.

No quería causar molestias ni cargar con sus problemas a los demás, pero pronto había aprendido que los pintorescos miembros del Dormitorio de la Estrella Polar pensaban que era todo, menos una molestia.

La habían acogido como a una más y no dudaban en lo absoluto en decir lo que pensaban sobre las tretas de su padre.

" _Qué liberales"._

Siendo tan ruidosos e insistentes, nunca los creyó una molestia y se sentía más que agradecida con ellos por haberle mostrado un aspecto de la vida que no conocía: la vida de una chica común en un dormitorio.

Con ayuda de Tadokoro-san, Yoshino-san y Sakaki-san había aprendido los increíbles secretos de la lavandería — _¿quién diría que la ropa tenía tantos métodos de lavado como métodos de cocina?_ —, tomó huevos recién puestos, aprendió a recoger cultivos y otro sinnúmero de cosas que quedarían grabadas por siempre en ella.

Quizá de las cosas que más le había gustado de su convivencia en aquel dormitorio era la regla que tenían de turnarse en hacer el desayuno, de algún modo, daba la sensación de que eran una familia.

Probablemente lo que menos le había gustado por aquel entonces era que, de alguna manera u otra, las pocas tareas que a ella le asignaban terminaban siendo compartidas con el cabeza hueca de Yukihira.

Y dos años más tarde, las cosas no habían cambiado.

 **-/-/-**

—¿Recuérdame de nuevo porque estoy aquí contigo? —espetó Erina, cruzada de brazos mientras esperaba a que la secadora terminará su trabajo.

—Porque eres parte del dormitorio aunque no vivas aquí y ambos estamos asignados a hacer estas tareas —Sōma estaba sentado en una silla, esperando por igual que la otra secadora terminara.

Erina acarició el puente de su nariz. Cierto, aunque ella no residía en el Dormitorio de la Estrella Polar, iba con bastante frecuencia y seguía teniendo quehaceres asignados por parte de Fumio-san.

Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, él era quien más había ayudado a que se sintiera " _normal_ " en el dormitorio, no sólo durante el reinado de su padre, también lo meses siguientes en que se quedó allí luego de haber ganado el regimiento de cocina.

Como había sido típico de él desde un principio, la trató como a una chica común, alguien sin la sombra de un padre con una mentalidad un tanto retorcida o un apellido de renombre.

Para él solo era " _Nakiri, la ropa va tendida así_ " o " _prueba esto_ ", sino _"¿juegas a las cartas? ¡Juguemos una partida!_ ".

De forma sutil la ayudo a incluirse en el día a día del dormitorio, jugando a las cartas, probando recetas, ayudando en el invernadero. Si su padre no se hubiese presentado en Tootsuki, quizás ella jamás hubiese descubierto aquel aspecto de la vida.

Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, le debía mucho a ese idiota.

—Gracias… —musitó suavemente.

—¿Dijiste algo Nakiri? —Sōma se volvió hacia ella, mirándole un tanto curioso.

—¡N-nada, no he dicho nada! —abrió la secadora y empezó a colocar la ropa en la cesta para ir a tenderla—. ¡Será mejor que te apresures, hay que aprovechar el viento y el sol! —le espetó, tomando la cesta con la ropa y encaminandose a la puerta con paso apresurado.

Sōma no pudo evitar sonreír.

—¡Y no se te ocurra en tratar de escaquearte e irte a la cocina a preparar uno de tus nefastos inventos! —ella se volvió antes de girar el pomo y le señaló con su índice—. No vas a tratar de matar a nadie en mi guardia —bufó.

Si algo había aprendido en todo aquel tiempo es que uno no se podía descuidar con Sōma, al menor descuido ya estaba tratando de envenenar a alguien con aquellas " _recetas_ " venenosas.

—No eres nada divertida, Nakiri —se quejó, como niño regañado.

—No estamos aquí para divertirnos, así que toma la ropa y andando —y con un gesto le señaló la puerta y salió.

Con un suspiro resignado, Sōma hizo lo propio y la siguió. Ya luego de tender la ropa, intentaría que ella probará la piel de serpiente con miel y mermelada de fresa que había hecho antes.

De imaginar la reacción de la rubia no pudo menos que sonreír. En su opinión, la vida era definitivamente más divertida con Nakiri estando en el dormitorio.

Y poco sabía Erina que todo lo aprendido en su estadía en el dormitorio le ayudaría en un futuro en su vida marital.

Con el idiota que más tarde trataría de matar su paladar.

Pero esa… esa es una historia para otra ocasión.

 **—Fin—**

Escribí esto hace apenas 30 minutos, es un tanto sin sentido y seguro que mañana lo revisaré cuando esté más despierta _(porque ahora mismo estoy más cerca del reino de los sueños…)_ xD.

Sé que es bastante más corto, comparado con los dos anteriores, pero trataré de compensarlo con los Prompts de mañana _(que va de las estaciones del año y quiero escribir para cada una)_.

Sin extenderme mucho, espero que disfruten el escrito y apoyen a los artistas y escritores en **Tumblr** que están participando, un gran abrazo.

¡Ja ne!

 _ **Octubre 25, 2017.**_


End file.
